Hermanitos
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Kendall esta a punto de tener una nueva hermanita, pero en vez de estar emocionado, esta aterrado... ¿ Debería estarlo? Kid-fic, One-shot...


**Waaaazzzzaaaa!**

**Esta historia la escribí para mi clase de ortografia y redaccion :D Por eso es tan corta, la escribi a mano en mi cuaderno de L :B Adoro ese cuaderno...  
En fin, la tarea era escribir una historia breve para niños pequeños. Estuve mas de una semana pensando en una historia apta para niños pequeños. Todas las que se me ocurrian eran muy estupidas o no eran aptas (ustedes saben: slash, smut o simplemente mucho drama). Hasta que hace unos dias, en la ducha, recorde cuando mi hermana estaba a punto de nacer. Yo tenia 5 años y la maestra trajo un cuento especial para mi. Se trataba de una niña que tenia miedo de que sus padres la dejaran de querer por su hermano menor que estaba a punto de nacer. En ese tiempo, yo estaba tan emocionda por mi nueva hermanita que no le di mucha importancia. Pero ahora inspiro esta historia :B Bueno, ya me callo...**

* * *

Kendall estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera del hospital, tratando de no llorar. Porque los niños grandes NO lloran. Pero Kendall estaba aterrado.

Al principio, cuando sus padres le dijeron que iba a tener un hermanita, Kendall estaba emocionado. Logan tiene un hermano mayor que es doctor, ¡y es tan cool! Cuando está en casa, juega con Logan y le enseña sus cosas geniales de doctor. Es su héroe. Por eso Logan quiere ser doctor. Pero luego llego Carlos y le contó sobre los _hermanos menores. _Ellos toman tus juguetes favoritos cuando quieres jugar con ellos. Te rompen tus cosas. Acaparan toda la atención de los papás y hacen que ya no te quieran. Lloran toda la noche y huelen feo todo el día. Ahora Kendall estaba aterrado.

Sus padres dijeron que era para que Kendall tuviera con quien jugar, pero él ya tiene con quien jugar; James, Carlos y Logan. Si querían entretener a Kendall, que compren el nuevo juguete de Ben 10, o… un perrito. _Eso_ sí sería genial. Pero no una hermanita; y menos niña. Las niñas juegan cosas aburridas, y no cosas geniales como las que juegan él y sus amigos.

Entonces llego una idea horrible a la cabecita de 5 años de Kendall. _¿Y si es más genial que él, tan genial que James, Carlos y Logan prefieran jugar con ella y no con Kendall? _El solo pensarlo, le dan ganas de llorar. Pero él no iba a llorar. Los niños grandes NO lloran.

- ¡Hola hijo! ¿Estas emocionado por tu nueva hermanita? - el señor Knight preguntó.

Tal vez Kendall no es tan grande después de todo…

- ¡NO! – Kendall se soltó llorando – Cuando ella llegue, ustedes me van a dejar de querer. Y James y Logan y Carlos van a jugar con ella y no conmigo.

El Sr. Knight tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hacia el cuarto donde estaba su mamá.

- Mira Kendall – comenzó – Nosotros no vamos a dejar de quererte, ni querremos más a tu hermana. Los amamos por igual. Y estoy seguro que tus amigos seguirán jugando contigo… además, tu hermana no puede jugar, ¡es una bebe!

- ¿Enserio papi? – Preguntó Kendall esperanzado, sorbiéndose los mocos.

- Si Kenny. – Contestó él con una sonrisa.

Kendall también sonrió.

Llegaron al cuarto donde estaba la Señora Knight, sosteniendo un bodoquito rosa. La mamá de Kendall los escuchó llegar y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres conocerla?- le preguntó a Kendall.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza con fuerza. La curiosidad había hecho que se olvidara de sus temores. Quería saber que era lo que tenía su mamá en esa cobijita rosa. El Sr. Knight se acercó a la cama y subió a Kendall. Él se acercó a su mamá y miró por su hombro.

La bebe levantó la mirada. Sus ojos cafés mirando a Kendall con curiosidad.

- Tal vez tener una hermanita no sea tan malo. Es decir, que tanto embrollo puede causar una cosita tan pequeña. – dijo Kendall. No estaba seguro de que significaba _embrollo,_ pero estaba seguro de haberla escuchado en Dora la Exploradora.

Se acercó para verla un poco mejor. Entonces la bebe sacó su pequeña manita de la mantita rosa, tomó un mechón dorado de la cabeza de su hermano, y tiró con una fuerza impresionante para un recién nacido.

Kendall, como buen niño de 5 años, comenzó a llorar. Esto causo que la bebe también llorara. El Sr. y la Sra. Knight suspiraron. 2 segundos de conocerse y ya están peleando, debe ser un tiempo record.

* * *

**Yyyyyyyyy? Que les parecio? Ok no .-.  
Bueno, aclaro que en el cuaderno es mas corto y mas sencillo. Lo edite cuando lo pase a la compu...  
A, y la nota de arriba era para que me conoscan mejor... nos tengamos mas confienza... ustedes saben... ok no .-. **

**Bueno me callo... si me dejan una review... es un trato?**

**Moch 3**


End file.
